A little help from happiness
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: Gray recieves an anonymous letter but who is it from?
1. Chapter 1

« I love you » were the words written neatly in the middle of the crinkled paper in Gray's hand. He reread the words over and over as he walked over to his bed and fell back onto it. His morning had been like any normal morning, he would get up (sadly) then he would stumble around nakedly to the bathroom where he would get ready. A few minutes later he'd stumble out of there too (still naked might I add) and go to the kitchen. While he'd wash the dishes he used for breakfast he'd notice he was as naked as anyone could be and he'd go looking around for the cleanest clothing he could find under his bed. Once he was dressed in a pair of black shorts (he couldn't find a t-shirt that didn't look like something was growing in it) he'd walk out the door of his home and go straight towards the guild, pick a fight or two with Natsu, loose his shorts and bowers during the fight, get yelled at by Erza, then look for a mission. His perfect day. Although the tiny and at first glance inoffensive paper in his hand had destroyed his perfect day. As he was walking out the door he heard a crinkle under his foot. He had made the fatal decision to pick up the now crinkled envelope and open it. There in the little white envelope was a folded piece of paper with the simple words « I love you ».

« It's not even valentine's day . . . is it? » Gray stood up as he looked at the calendar near his bed, the date marked was June 5th. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration he looked at the letter. In response the letter laid in his hand as innocently as can be. Sighing he got up from his bed and placed the letter in his shorts pocket as he left his home.

« who could it have been? » He asked himself as he walked towards the guild, his eyebrows set in concentration, completely ignoring the swooning of the ladies who had stumbled across his path. « It couldn't have been someone from the guild, they know me too well and no one would have fallen in love with me . . . unless! » his eyes widened as the truth came spiralling down to him, « unless this is a joke! It has to be! But who would have done it? I bet it's Loki. He looks like the kind of guy who would wear a pink tutu » nodding his head in agreement he ran towards the guild.

« Well what we did was- » Mirajane started to say to Happy when a gust of wind blew the doors of the guild open, said gust of wind was naked.

« Hello Gray » Mirajane said politely as she handed Gray a pair of shorts. « How did you manage to end up naked this time? » She asked as he took a seat at the bar.

« Thanks Mirajane » He said as he slipped on the pair of shorts, « Err. . . I have no idea. Anyway do you know where Loki is? » Gray asked absent-mindedly as he petted Happy.

« No, he hasn't come in this morning. Why? I hope you aren't trying to pick a fight with him » She said sternly.

« No, i just need to ask him something » Gray answered looking away from Mirajane's too curious eyes. Mirajane continued to observe Gray as he fidgeted in his seat, his cheeks turning pink. After a few moments she turned away, a quizzical look on her face.

Gray remained in his seat at the bar, absent-mindedly petting Happy as he watched Mirajane go from table to table serving early morning coffee to the few guild members who happened to arrive on time. The words of the letter running through his mind, « wait! What am i going to say if Loki was serious? » the question made his mind spin and his heart race, « I've never received a love letter before! » He continued to panic when he heard three unmistakable voices.

« Loki! Stop trying to rape people this early in the morning » Lucy shouted as she walked into the guild followed by Natsu and Loki. Taking a huge breath he stood up and walked right up to Loki.

« Loki! Is this from you? » Gray asked brandishing the envelope once the three other members had finally noticed him.

« What? No. Why would it be me? » Loki asked. « You know that the only one for me is Lucy »

« Hey don't get me involved in your fantasies » Lucy said as she blushed red.

« Er never mind then » Gray said as he sighed, completely ignoring the ongoing fight between Lucy and Loki as he noticed Natsu's pale face. Natsu was starring down at the ground, his hands trembling.

« Natsu? » Gray asked. Natsu looked up startled into Gray's curious eyes. « Hey man do you have a fever? » Gray asked as he placed his forehead against Natsu's. Natsu's face got redder as Gray looked at him.

« What are you doing? » Natsu asked Gray as he tried to take a step back.

« I'm just checking your temperature. I used to do this to you when we were little kids, no need to get shy now » Gray said as he followed Natsu.

« Er . . . yeah i think you're right, i don't feel so good, I'm gonna head home » Natsu said then took off running out of the guild.

Gray remained in his spot as he looked at Natsu run like he had Erza behind him. « What's wrong with him? » Gray thought.

« Oh god » Natsu panted as he slid down the length of his door. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He had left his house this morning earlier than usual so he could tell Gray what he had in his heart but when he arrived there Gray had completely ignored him and asked Loki if he had given Gray a letter, which strangely enough looked like a love letter. The possibility of Gray accepting someone else's love confession made him feel sick to his stomach. Made him want to cry out all the tears that he could. He knew though that Gray wouldn't have the same feelings he has for him, that Gray was better off with someone else.

« Gray? » Gray turned around to the sound of his name being called. « It was Lluvia who gave you the letter » Lluvia said as she blushed as she waited for his reply. « Do you love Lluvia back? »

« I- » Gray started to say when something blue flew into his face. « What the? Happy? »

« It wasn't Lluvia who gave Gray the letter » Happy said as he started to cry « It was Happy. »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey i forgot to put a disclaimer and a warning in the first chapter btu since anything smutt related happens there, it doesn't matter. _**

**_Anyway here's the second chapter enjoy! by the way this is for the challenge: Anonymous love letter given to me by my "guild" ^^ (much more info on my profile)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic nor the settings, just the pervyness**

**Warning: This chapter contains slightly mature content between two male characters so if you're underage then scram! unless you have an equally dirty mind as the author (persay me) then you may stay.**

**that's all and may Yaoi and Fairy Tail live on.  
**

* * *

Chapter two:

_« It wasn't Lluvia who gave Gray the letter » Happy said as he started to cry « It was Happy. »_

« WHAT? » Gray and Lluvia said at the same time.

« I gave you that letter so you would think it was Natsu who gave it to you because he's been in love with you for a long time, but you thought it was Loki and then Lluvia said it was her when it wasn't! » Happy said as he continued to cry.

« So if it's not your letter Lluvia why would you do this? » Gray asked turning to Lluvia's silent form.

« Well, Lluvia's been trying to get your attention but Gray never notices Lluvia so Lluvia thought she had a chance » She said looking at the ground. He looked at her as he remembered all the times Lluvia had helped him and followed him. Then he remembered the way Natsu's had become flush, the way Natsu had behaved and above all the way he had reacted when he touched Natsu.

« Sorry Lluvia » Gray said as he ran off handing Happy to Lluvia.

« You think he fell for it? » Happy asked Lluvia as they watched Gray run out of the guild.

« Yes » Lluvia answered grinning.

Natsu had finally gotten himself into bed when a sudden knocking had come from his door.

« coming » Natsu called as he got off his bed sighing. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly to shut it two seconds afterwards.

« Natsu! Open up! I saw you!!! » Gray shouted from the other side of the door as he banged on it.

« No, why are you here anyway?! » Natsu shouted back as he slumped against the door.

« I can see you Natsu! » Gray called his face pressed against the window. Natsu let out a manly shriek as he turned around to face the window next to the door. Gray took Natsu's moment of surprise to make a whole into the door using his ice.

« Don't Gray » Natsu shouted as Gray easily opened the door to his house.

« Natsu I need to talk to you » Gray said as softly as he could while Natsu stepped away from Gray.

« And you couldn't tell me tomorrow? You had to break my door?! » Natsu shouted angrily as Gray kept advancing. Natsu's back bumped against the wall while Gray placed his hands on either side of Natsu's head.

« I'm sorry about your door but listen . . . i need to ask you something » Gray said his voice soft and low as his head came closer to Natsu's.

« Don-don't get so clo-close » Natsu stuttered.

« Why do I bother you? » Gray asked as his body pressed closer to Natsu's. Natsu whimpered back in response as he looked at Grays state of undress. « Does my being half naked bother you? I can be more naked if you like . . . » Gray said as he pushed his body flush against Natsu's.

« Wha-what did you want to ask? » Natsu panted as Gray started to slowly grind his hips against Natsu's.

« Well for starters i want to know why you left the guild » Gray asked as he started to nibble on Natsu's neck while his mind grinned at the light gasp Natsu let out.

« I was sick i told you » Natsu stuttered as his hands clutched onto Grays shoulders.

« Could it be that you thought the letter was from Loki and that's why you got sick? » Gray asked as he started to kiss his way towards Natsu's mouth.

« Why would- » Natsu tried to deny when Gray claimed his mouth. Gray grinned his hips forwards making Natsu gasp, Gray took that opportunity to slide his tongue into Natsu's mouth. Natsu's hips grinded back in response while his hands moved of their own accord into Gray's hair, his fingers cluching the black hair as he tugged on the hair trying to get as close as humanly possible to Gray. Gray's opened in surprise at Natsu's response, which only fueled his lust for Natsu as he grinded much harder against Natsu while his hands started to touch and feel Natsu's smooth skin. Soon though the need for air had Gray moving his mouth away from Natsu's while his hands managed to take of Natsu's shirt and scarf. They starred into each others eyes, the hint of desire and lust evident in their eyes.

« Natsu, I love you » Gray whispered as he placed his forehead against Natsu's, his breathing irregular as the beats of his heart stopped in anticipation.

« I-I love you to Gray » Natsu whispered back his eyes full of joy and love as he grinned back at Gray.

« Good, then i won't have any regrets » Gray said as he smirked, lifting Natsu up.

« Wait! Wha-what regrets? » Natsu asked as he was placed on his bed while Gray straddled him.

« For this » Gray answered as he started to take off Natsu's pants and boxers leaving him naked to Gray's hungry eyes.

« Hey! Stop it! This is rape! » Natsu shouted as Gray chuckled while he started to kiss every part of Natsu he could reach.

« No, you can't rape the willing » Gray said smirking down at Natsu. Natsu started to protest but Gray quickly and efficiently cut him off by kissing him and grinding into him at the same time.

The day which had once gone from good to bad for Gray Fullbuster had given him a surprising turn of events leading to the one thing he's wanted. All of this with the help of one well wisher and a blue cat with wings.

The end

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, if you want a smutt scene or a third chapter let me know by pm or review and i'll be glad to write one.

AmourXSexXetXYaoi


End file.
